freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackspore Swamp
Blackspore Swamp is a town located in the southeast corner of Sacred Grove. It is a dark and gloomy swamp where there is little difference between night and day. Amid the bogs are rotting remains of what existed before the Unbinding including archaeological sites, the Ancient's Wall, and myriad fossils to be collected. Blackspore is roughly rectangular in shape with the long dimension running north and south. The western side is swampy terrain and the eastern side is submerged under a dark lake. The main outpost, Mire's Edge, is clumped into a loose knot along the shore. Just north of Mire's Edge is Mucklewhump's Ferry. The presence of old man Mucklewhump gives the impression he once gave boat rides to the Isle of Tears out on the lake. South of Mire's Edge is the Ancient's Wall, and south of the wall is the Sinking Graveyard, Shadowtalon Dojo and the Quagmire Quarry. There's a lot of mystery surrounding the quarry and the unexplained deaths of some of the miners. Blackspore is separated from the rest of Sacred Grove by a mountain range that rings the town. There are two tunnels under the mountains that lead to town and there is also a warpstone in Blackspore near Mire's Edge. During the annual Spooktacular Blackspore is home to the Vampires vs. Werewolves Dance-off, which takes place just outside the gates of the Bone Bog Cemetery. The Dance-off is hosted by the Pumpkin Prince, whose tomb is in a corner of the cemetery. Many of the Super Spooktacular quests involve searching around Blackspore and crossing swords with the many haunts found here. History Long before the Unbinding, the area now known as Blackspore Swamp was a beautiful rolling landscape, full of lush forests, fertile fields, and sparkling springs. Now Blackspore is a vast, seething swamp that seems to be sinking further and further into the mire. Despite -- or perhaps because of -- this decline, Blackspore is a refuge for thieves and other shady characters who take shelter in its shadows. Travel Blackspore is located east of Crossroads and southeast of Stillwater Crossing. The only way into or out of Blackspore, other than by Warpstones, is to pass through the tunnels near Crossroads or Stillwater Crossing. Locations On the Altas Warpstones :Blackspore Warpstone Dungeons :Bone Bog Cemetery :Cracked Claw Caverns :Haunted Mines Mini-games :Blackspore Checkers & Chess Table Off the Atlas Dig Sites :Relic Excavation Site Places of Interest :Ancient's Wall :Blackspore Pet Adoption Center :Mire's Edge :Mucklewhump's Ferry :Oberyn's Retreat :Quagmire Quarry :Shadowtalon Dojo :Splortata's Camp :Splortata's Timeout Spot :The Guild House :The Isle of Tears :The Sinking Graveyard Battles :Bergram Stumpfinger :Cray Marauder :Grave Elemental :Mudshell :Spawn of Necrosis :Tormented Spirit :Venomous Frog :Wraith Quests Blackspore Swamp series *Quest:The Road to Mire's Edge *Quest:Easy Money *Quest:Darci's Deficiencies *Quest:Favors for Favors *Quest:Combating the Cray *Quest:The Mining Operation *Quest:Free for the Taking *Quest:The Eye of Necrosis *Quest:Breaking a Few Eggs *Quest:Rumor has it... *Quest:Testing a Theory *Quest:Dwarven Expertise *Quest:Block Loblog's Bog Log *Quest:Consumed by the Past *Quest:Dead Ends Collections Exploration :Blackspore :Blackspore Rare Exploration :Blackspore Elite Exploration Gathering :Pile of Fossils :Pile of Fossils (Rare Collection) Category:Locations Category:Blackspore